Demonic Immolation
by weekline7
Summary: AU Original author chidoritotheface: After Naruto fused with Kyuubi at the age of eight, he went to Hell to train. Now he's back and just itching to get his revenge on Konoha. What will happen to the village as Naruto sits and plots its downfall. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_Another story, I got to many I know._

_But this story is special, real special because, this was first created by the mind of chidori-to-the-face. I would like to thank them for the idea and permission to write this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or certain ideas that first came from chidori-to-the-face.

* * *

_

_Chapter One:_

'_Why damn it, why? Why is it always me? Damn them all to Hell.'_

Uzumaki Naruto was running for his life. The villagers of Konoha were chasing him; he didn't know why. All he knew was running, knowing that if his malnourished body didn't go faster he would die. He didn't have a sense of direction or any type of logical thought anymore; he lost the ability to think clearly in his panic to get away when he heard the shouts and pounding feet getting closer and closer.

The reason he was hated and, now, running for his life is because he is the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox that nearly destroyed Konoha. Many people thought that he was the reincarnation of the demon. That, however, isn't true.

It was just his luck that they finally caught him in a seemingly empty training ground. But there was one person there, hidden in the shadows of the trees surrounding the grassy clearing, only watching in horror the scene that unfolded before her. This was the person who admired Naruto from afar; this was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Demon, you've lived too long," a man wearing a hitai-ate on his fore head said as he kicked Naruto. The man had short brown hair and cold chocolate brown eyes; he was wearing a chuunin vest and dark clothes. The child, no older than eight, gritted his teeth, refusing to make a sound. "Today you will die."

"What," the child spat in disgust, "are you going to do, beat me and leave me to die like all the other times?" Hinata sucked in a breath of surprise.

'_Other times?' _She thought. _'He's been beaten before? But, he always seems so happy.' _Her admiration grew for him even more. At first she thought he was lonely but hid it behind fake smiles so no one would be worried and she admired him for that. But to be beaten and be able to smile and not turn into a bastard like Sasuke was absolutely amazing, to her anyway.

The man spoke again, lips twitching from the effort to not smile at the boy's predicament, "No. We're gonna beat you and torture you and the make sure you die," the man smirked in triumph as the many faceless people behind him cheered.

'_No…Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto, in all his dirtied blonde haired, bright, blue-eyed glory, stood defiantly, refusing to show the fear that was racing through his body. If he was going to die, he wouldn't show those bastards that he was afraid. Hinata cried silently, admiring the blonde's defiance.

"I accept my death, then, no use fighting, all I say is don't expect me to scream for you bastards. Know this though, in my death, I will return as a spirit and get my revenge and destroy this god-forsaken village," well that was a lie; he just said it to shake them up a little before he died.

Hinata didn't know this as she vowed to herself and the blonde silently, _I'll help you Naruto-kun. If this village could kill you without remorse, I will help you destroy it. I will get strong for you, to help you in your final wish.'_

All the villagers and shinobi did was sneer and throw curses at him. "Are those your last words, Demon? Because it's time to make you scream," the brown-haired man standing in front of the blonde stated with malicious glee. Naruto said nothing. Then, with the first kick from the ninja in front of Naruto, the beating began.

After the first kick the attacks became a frenzy of blurs. Punches and kicks were delivered all over the boy's body, bruising skin and breaking bones. Any kind of sharp weapon stabbed and cut him leaving angry, bloody wounds, but still he let not a sound escape his lips except his haggard breath. Amazingly, he was still standing.

"Damn it! Scream! Let us hear you scream!" Someone yelled, obviously frustrated.

"No," Naruto spat blood at the person.

"Cut his leg tendons, make him kneel before us," someone did just that, except, instead of falling to his knees, Naruto forced himself to fall backward, not giving them the glory of kneeling before them. "Damn you, Demon! Beg for forgiveness, beg for mercy!"

"Never will I degrade myself and beg for forgiveness when I have done nothing to forgive nor will I degrade myself further by begging for mercy I know you will not give. If anything I will die proud knowing I defied you."

"Did nothing?" Someone said in disbelieving anger.

"You destroyed half of Konoha and killed my family, you damn, dirty demon (ape)!" Another person said with absolute hatred.

"No, I did nothing of the sort," the blonde said before coughing up blood.

His vision of the people began to swirl and blur as the word 'liar' was screamed by multiple people. He tried to clutch his head to make it stop swirling, but found his arms burst into pain. His head slumped forward as he finally lost consciousness and fell into darkness.

The people continued to beat and mangle his body even as he lay on the ground unfeeling. Hinata couldn't believe the cruelty of these people as Naruto lost more and more blood to their insane beating. _'Yes…Naruto-kun, I will help you kill them all. I promise,' _a malicious smile that one would think would not belong on the face of someone as young and kind as her. But surprisingly enough, the malicious smile looked perfect with her dark hair, newly cold, pale white eyes, and pale skin.

* * *

The blonde haired boy woke up in shock, but still ready to stop doing anything degrading, like being completely helpless while unconscious. But instead of finding himself in a field surrounded by an angry mob, he was in a sewer like place with ankle deep waters and grimy walls with dripping pipes running across the ceiling.

What took the cake, however, was the fact that there were giant gates and only a thin piece of paper with the word seal one it holding it together.

Naruto snorted, "What happened to killing me? So instead they throw me in Konoha's sewer, the idiotic bastards," a devilish smile spread across his face, "Wait 'til they see me alive and completely devoid of pain. They crossed the line and now, now I'll kill them," he would have started laughing evilly, but a voice interrupted him.

"As much as I'd like to kill them as well, we have a problem," the voice was loud, and had a growling tune to it, like an animal speaking with a voice not meant for human words.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto spoke, falling into a defensive crouch.

"I am the King of Hell, the strongest demon in the universe, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko!" The demon said in absolute smugness.

"Really? I thought you were dead," he said in a slight mocking tone.

"Yeah, and your village doesn't hate you," the demon replied in a sarcastic voice.

"So you're not dead?" Naruto stated just to be sure.

"No. In fact, I'm sealed inside pathetic, little you and we're in your mind. Oh and let's not forget you're about to die and if you die I die and I don't particularly feel like dieing," he said, more than a little annoyed.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do? Huh?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Well I can think of one thing but…"

"But what?" he questioned cautiously.

"It will make you a demon, but not just any demon, the Demon King of Hell," Naruto smiled a wicked smile. _'I just don't want to give it to you.' _

"Perfect," the blonde stated, mind already flashing through different plots for revenge.

"But I want just one thing in return," this was what the demon king was sure would change his mind, for he wasn't sure if wanting Konoha destroyed was something he wanted as a spur of the moment thing or if he actually wanted everyone in Konoha dead.

"What do you want?" He questioned, once again cautious, his bright blue eyes staring up at the gates in a cold, calculating stare.

"The destruction of Konoha," to the demon kings pleasure the blonde haired brat's grin grew wider and a malicious glint entered his brilliant azure eyes.

"Kyuubi no Yoko, current king of Hell, most powerful demon of all, you got yourself a deal," Naruto stated his ego-boosting speech while bowing to the great demon. Kyuubi smirked, he like this brat.

"Excellent, I will give you all my chakra. It will hurt like a bitch but you will be the next Demon King of Hell, you'll have all my chakra, but you will need to train in Hell to be able to use it and all y other powers and strengths. Ready?"

"Bring it on," with those three words said, Kyuubi forced Naruto out of his own mind and then channeled all his chakra into Naruto's tine body.

* * *

Naruto woke up only to be kicked in the face. He found that his body felt like it was burning all over. "Damn it; get away, you fucking bastards!" He screamed as blood red chakra surrounded him. It froze all those around him in fear, except one who only smiled gleefully at her Naruto-kun's power.

The blonde found himself absorbing the entire demon's power. He clawed at himself, trying to rid himself of his burning skin, but soon found that only made the pain worse as he grew razor claws. Instead, he turned to clutching his head as his eyes began to burn and his ears began to move and change shape. An inhuman snarl of pain escaped his lips, showing long, sharp canine teeth, as his back bone began to lengthen and split into nine tails. He growled as his vocal chords changed and roared as he felt his skin stretching to cover his still forming tails. The three pairs of whisker marks deepened, becoming darker and more defined; his hair became longer and messier with streaks of crimson running through the blonde mess, giving him a feral look.

A new wave of pain came as his bones grew and his muscles became more defined. His once malnourished body was rippling with power, his stature now a good five feet and his body lacked any kind of body fat that may have remained from not eating much.

Then the pain stopped, the burning died away, the painful growth of bones came to a halt, the expanding of muscles came to and end.

With the end of the transformation, he studied himself with blood thirsty, crimson colored, slitted pupil eyes. He was awed by the razor sharpness of his claws; he flexed his new muscles, all the while grinning wickedly.

"It's time…for revenge," he stated in a deep, growling voice. The people were frozen in shock and fear. "Now you want a demon of me, then I'll give you a demon of me," the he attacked.

The first person to die was the brown-haired chuunin; the man died with a terror filled, shocked expression on his face. The new demon stood there, arm through the dead man's chest, head bowed slightly causing his hair to shadow his crazed, demonic eyes and a manic grin showing his razor sharp fangs. So his first kill was the man who claimed that Naruto would die, is that not ironic?

Finally, when he removed his hand from the man's chest, he raised his head to gaze at the rest of the people. With a smirk, the slaughter began. Blood ran freely and innards splattered to the ground; limbs flew everywhere as screams of terror pierced the air.

And in the shadows, Hinata watched, half horrified, half marveling at the gruesome sight of people being brutally slaughtered. She stared awestruck at her hero Naruto finding herself loving his ferocity, wishing she could help him but knowing she wasn't strong enough. _'I'll get stronger, Naruto-kun, so I can help you destroy Konoha, and all the bastards within it._

"I'll be back," he said to the air before he ran. Just as he disappeared from sight dozens of Konoha shinobi arrived. Many of the younger, less experienced ones vomited at the nauseating sight and smell of the blood bathed training ground.

"My god. H-has the kyuubi broken free from its seal?" A man dressed in white robes wondered in horror.

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU in a dog mask with spiky, gravity defying hair sticking up from the top stated in a serious voice. The Hokage nodded for him to continue, "Pakkun has picked up the scent of Naruto's blood. It is a possibility that he died and that the kyuubi broke free before he died. After all, the seal is based on the boy's will, if he was about to die and lost all will to live, Kyuubi could have easily broken free," the Hokage became sad.

"Are you sure he's dead? Have you found his body?" Questioned the hokage with a glimmer of hope. However, the glimmer was soon dispelled by the ANBU's words.

"No body has been found but…" The ANBU stopped, not wanting to go further.

"But what, Kakashi?" Asked the Hokage worriedly. Kakashi sighed sadly.

"Judging by the amount of chakra released, it was all of Kyuubi's chakra. If the kyuubi is free, the chakra release would have obliterated the boy's body. So even if we don't find a body, it's not likely Naruto is alive," Kakashi stated seriously.

'_I'm sorry Arashi, I couldn't protect your legacy,' _the Hokage thought sadly. "Kakashi, are there any survivors?" He questioned, getting down to business.

"No. They've all been slaughtered."

The shinobi of Konoha failed to realize to things. The first being that they failed to notice as Hinata slipped away, determined to do whatever she could to get stronger. And two, if Kyuubi was released, wouldn't he have attacked Konoha?

* * *

After he ran a great distance from Konoha, Kyuubi told him to stop and do a series of hand seals while channeling his new demonic chakra. The end result was where he now stood. Red. Fire. Heat. Demons. Screams of pain. Screams yelling for help or mercy. Torture. The place he now ruled over. He was in Hell.

Kyuubi told him he would train here for four years to master his chakra, his enhanced sense, and the powers that came with being a demon. He would harness all the power given to him by the nine-tailed demon fox so he could get his revenge. Revenge over Konoha for never treating him with the respect he deserved.

Naruto's plan was to gain their trust by becoming Hokage and then kill them all, watching as betrayal crossed their faces before dieing. Worst way to die, knowing you were killed by the person you entrusted your life to. He would kill them all and then burn Konoha to the ground.

* * *

Well, there it was the rewritten version of Chidori-to-the-face's story Demonic Immolation. Please review, but you don't have to. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know you're pissed at me and all, but I just didn't feel like typing. gets down on hands and knees please, I beg of you, forgive me, forgive me, please! I think this is my longest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Time Skip, Four Years Later:

He had snuck past the guards at Konoha's gate rather easily, _'Pathetic mortals,' _he thought with a snort as he glanced back at the clueless chuunin.

Naruto's body was covered in a light absorbing black cloak and his whiskered face was shrouded in shadows. Underneath the cloak, he wore black baggy pants with designs of crimson blood splatter randomly placed, a black shirt with a crimson colored design of blood dripping from his shoulders down his chest and back; red tinted glasses covered his crimson eyes and his feet were adorned with ninja boots.

He received no hateful glares or cold eyes gazing at him. Empty eyes of dead souls and curious, if not a little suspicious, glances were the only thing he received from the people. But he didn't care; after all, he planned on killing them all.

'_Hey Kyuubi, what would you rather me do, kill them now or gain there absolute trust and then kill them?' _

"**As much as it pains me to wait, gain their trust; learn their strengths and weaknesses and train, you still don't have access to all my power. You aren't strong enough to destroy the village yet. But you will be. Besides, seeing the look of betrayal and absolute terror will be well worth the wait."**

'_I thought so, too.'_

"**Then why did you ask?" **Naruto didn't answer; instead he ended the conversation to look around. Konoha hadn't changed much if at all; same buildings, same idiotic mortals, same disgusting scent,

'_Yup same place, oh how I hate it.'_

Naruto was heading to see the Hokage so he could acquire a job as a shinobi. Naruto was by no means stupid, so he knew that he would have to start at the beginning, at the ninja academy, even if it was only for a little while, then he would have to work his way up, _'Damn it,' _he thought.

When he finally spotted the Hokage Tower, he sighed in relief and started running towards it. Since he figured no guard would let a suspicious figure such as himself anywhere near the Hokage, even if he was only as tall as the average fourteen year old; unless of course they really were that stupid. So he simply had to sneak in only to find that the security was absolutely pathetic and so, he easily made it into the Hokage's office unscathed and unnoticed.

"Hey! Old Man!" Naruto yelled. The Hokage quickly stopped what he was doing and slipped into a defensive stance. "Guess what, guess what!" The demon king said in a fake hyperactive, cheerful tone like how he used to do when he was a child, seemingly oblivious to the old man's confusion and unrecognizing face. "I can mostly control _it_! _It_ won't take control anymore! I don't know what _it _is but _it's _strong and I can control _it_! So, so, can I become a shinobi now so I can become Hokage and show everyone I'm not a demon?" He smiled extremely wide so that his eyes squinted and his face seemed to stretch. Naruto could hear Kyuubi howling with laughter in the back of his head and sneered at him in his mind.

"Who are you?" The Hokage questioned sternly. The demon king mustered a confused look onto his face before answering the ridiculously robed old Hokage.

"Don't you recognize me, Old Man?" When the old man shook his head no, Naruto grinned. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next Hokage!" He shouted far to loud for just the small office to hear.

"Na-Naruto, I thought you were dead," the Hokage stuttered in surprise.

"Why would I be dead?" Naruto questioned, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, now reason. So… why didn't you come back sooner?" The old man questioned, only slightly hesitant just in case it was a touchy subject for the child.

"Well, I had to get that red chakra stuff under control, I mean I didn't want to be controlled by it again," Naruto answered almost regally.

"It can't control you?" The old man questioned.

"Nope!" Naruto stated proudly.

"Do you know what that red chakra stuff is?" The Hokage questioned, silently dreading the answer.

"Nope, but I've been wondering," Naruto slightly frowned which made the Hokage tense in worry of him suspecting about Kyuubi being sealed inside him, "if I have a bloodline limit. Do I? Do I?" The old man nearly face-faulted at the boy's sudden cheerful, hyperactive voice.

"Maybe," the Hokage answered. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Naruto, or at least the hyperactive brat he pretended to be, began fidgeting. "So you want to be a ninja, huh?" The Hokage questioned, effectively ending the silence.

"Yeah, yeah! Then I'll be Hokage, and get the villagers to respect me!" The current Hokage smiled.

"You know you'll have to go to the academy until the gennin exam, right?" The blonde pouted.

"Oh come on, Old Man, I'm at least jounin level," the blonde whined.

"Ah, I'm sure you are, but rules are rules."

"Humph, fine. Stupid rules," Naruto muttered. The old man smiled at Naruto's innocence.

'_I'm glad he hasn't changed,' _thought the Hokage before he walked over to his desk to write a note to Iruka, an academy teacher. When he finished he gave it to Naruto saying to give it to Iruka when he gets to the academy. The blonde nodded and left via the window.

'_Acting like that makes me want to vomit,' _thought Naruto.

"**I bet it does, but it sure was funny," **Kyuubi laughed.

'_Yeah, laugh it up,' _Naruto thought to the ex-demon king sarcastically.

Naruto arrived at the academy quickly enough, and soon found his designated classroom. _'Now, how do I make an entrance? What do you think Kyuubi, shredding the door, pulling the door off its hinges, or kicking it open?'_

"**Hmm, if you want people to trust you, shredding the door is no good, pulling it off its hinges seems boring, so kick the door open."**

'_Alright,' _with that thought he brought his leg up and gave it a light kick; light meaning extremely hard in normal people's standards.A loud band echoed in the classroom as Naruto entered with his overly large grin in place.

"Who the hell are you?" An extremely irate voice yelled. Ignoring the scarred, brown haired chuunin's question, he asked his own question:

"Are you Iruka?" The man nodded, still very irritated. "From the Hokage," Naruto said as he handed the note over to the now confused Iruka. The man quickly read it before nodding to himself in slight shock.

"Umm, class, we have a new student," he then addressed Naruto, "Why don't you tell the class about your self, perhaps your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Okay, okay!" He exclaimed happily. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and training, I dislike people who think they're better that others when they're not," he looked pointedly at Sasuke who just scowled at him, "and how long it takes ramen to cook, my hobbies are training and trying different flavors of ramen and my dream is to become Hokage!" _'The only truths about that are I don't like people like Sasuke and to destroy this pitiful village by becoming Hokage.'_

'_Naruto-kun, your back? But why have you gone soft?' _She looked at him in a way only one in love with him could look at him. And what she saw made her grin manically to herself; she saw that he was tense as he said those words, she heard the underlying scowl in his voice as he said his words, like he was disgusted with himself for saying them. _'Yes, Naruto-kun, you haven't gone soft, you still want to destroy this village and I will join you.' _

Naruto, with narrowed eyes, snapped his head up and pin-pointed his eyes on a spot in the back. There sat a girl with creamy white eyes releasing a slight killing intent; so slight in fact, that no one but Naruto noticed it. But the thing that surprised his was that the killing intent wasn't directed at him, instead it was directed at everyone else and was seemingly being suppressed. _'Interesting.'_

"Alright, Naruto, go find a spot," Iruka said while gesturing to the class in front of him.

"Right," the blonde went straight for the person who now drew his interest, when he suddenly felt thirsty and extremely. _'Damn it! What the hell is this?" _Kyuubi snickered at Naruto's agitation.

"**It seems you found a potential mate that actually has captured your interest," **Kyuubi stated amused.

'_That's not the way I'm interested in her, damn it!' _Naruto yelled in his mind to the irritating demon.

"**Your body is telling you otherwise," **Kyuubi stated still amused.

'_Damn stupid hormones,' _Naruto grumbled in his mind.

"**How'd she catch your interest, anyway?"** The curious demon asked.

'_She was radiating a small, suppressed killing intent directed at everybody but me,' _he thought to the demon.

"**That _is _interesting, interesting indeed," **the demon said, going into thinking mode.

"Can I talk to you alone after class?" He whispered to the pale-eyed girl once he sat down at the seat beside her.

"Yeah, don't talk to me before then, I have an image to uphold after all," she whispered back without moving her lips and forcing a blush to her cheeks.

"Fine," he replied in agreement. He would wait. Just by the fact that she could release killing intent was amazing for a child of the Leaf, considering the Leaf tended to look down upon killing senselessly. _'Morons, they train six-year-old kids to kill yet they get all touchy feely when the kid finally kills someone. Such idiocy.'_

"**Onto another subject; have you forgotten that one of your abilities is to sense how much chakra one has even if they're suppressing it?"**

'Oh yeah, I'll do that,**' **he looked out of the corner of his eyes at Hinata and got quite a shocker. _'Damn, low jounin. How hard has she been training?'_

"**Extremely hard, apparently. I wonder what for," **Kyuubi stated in a far off voice, obviously still thinking about other things.

'_Maybe we'll find out after class,' _Naruto stated with a slightly hopeful voice.

"**Maybe," **the kyuubi paused. **"She would make a good mate; that is if you could convince her to join you in destroying the village."**

'_Hmm, I like that thought; I'll convince her to join me in my quest to destroy Konoha and make her my mate when she agrees,' _Naruto smirked to himself.

"**Well, you know how to make her a demon like you. Give her whisker marks, some of your blood to heal them and give her scars, take her to Hell and give her most of your chakra, and then crown her as queen of Hell," **Kyuubi stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

'_Yeah, yeah, I know.' _With nothing left to do but listen to a lecture he cared absolutely nothing about, he set his head down on the wooden desk and slept. Because he arrived after lunch, he slept until class let out.

* * *

"Hey, loser, get up," Naruto was then shoved out of his chair by an unknown person.

"Pathetic mortal, how dare…" He stopped himself there as he realized what he had been about to say. "I mean, uh, who the hell are you and what'd ya do that for?"

"I saw you talking to Hinata, and she's mine, damn it," the boy growld, while the dog on his head barked in agreement.

"Never, Hinata's mine, mutt, so back off," Naruto growled back. _'Wait a minute, mutt? Oh, I remember now, Inuzuka Kiba,'_ Naruto thought in recognition. "I remember you now. You're that idiot mongrel Kiba."

"Why you…" Kiba began with clenched fist.

"Well, I don't feel like wasting my time with you see ya loser!" Naruto shouted as he made his exit. _'Now to track Hinata's scent.' _

After finding it, he raced towards its source. No more than ten minutes later, he found himself sitting in a tree watching as the girl below him beat a training log into nothing but splinters. Deciding to make his presence known before she moved onto the next log, he stated:

"Working hard, I see," she made no move that indicated he startled her.

"What took you so long?" Naruto chuckled at her irritated question.

"Forgot to wake up, then Inuzuka claimed you were his, pathetic mutt he was."

"You set him straight, I hope."

"Yeah, so why the shy and weak image?"

"To hide my strength, of course."

"What are you hiding it from?"

"From everyone. I'll surprise everyone with how strong I am when I help you destroy this village."

"And where did you get the idea that I wanted this village gone?" Naruto questioned obviously amused.

"Because, I saw what they did to you, I heard what you said, and then I saw you slaughter them all. And now, I know your back to finish the job and I want to help."

"Why?"

"Simple, because I've grown to love you," Naruto smirked at her answer.

"Well, that's perfect because I plan on making you my mate. Come here," Hinata did as ordered. "Now, this might hurt a bit but bare with me, kay?" Without waiting for an answer, he inflicted three whisker-like wounds on each cheek with his claws. She only gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. He then sliced his palm open while forcing it not to heal yet. When he thought there was enough blood he smothered it onto both of Hinata's cheeks. Naruto's blood mingled with the Hyuuga's blood before sizzling and then being drawn back into the wounds.

"Wow, that did hurt."

"That's only half of the procedure, next we go to Hell. Hold onto my shoulder, kay?" When he felt her grasp onto him, he began a large sequence of seals. As he finished the last seal, he whispered, "Hell Transport."

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was pissed. He couldn't believe some guy who smelled like foxes claimed Hinata as his. Even more angering was that he didn't even see Kiba as a threat. Well, he would show him who's a threat.

He was following his scent to get revenge for being blown off. The scent seemed to go in a straight line and towards the training grounds. _'Perfect, I'll fight him there,' _but as he was getting closer he realized there was another scent. _'Hinata's,' _he realized, _'Damn him, he followed her, the bastard,' _he instantly picked up his speed in his anger.

Kiba arrived just in time to see Hinata clutching Naruto's shoulder as he whispered 'Hell Transport' which Kiba just barely heard. _'What the hell?' _thought Kiba as they just disappeared, _'Where'd they go?'

* * *

_

Hinata stood awestruck at the sight before her. She was shivering yet she didn't know if that was from horror or enjoyment. Before she knew what was happening a malicious smile crept its way onto her face as she watched lower demons torturing the souls of the damned.

"You like?" Naruto questioned.

"Most definitely," Hinata answered almost breathlessly.

"Excellent because you will soon be queen."

"What?" Questioned a surprised Hinata.

"As my mate, you will be queen. For I am the king of Hell and you will soon have the bragging right of being Queen of Hell, but first, we must make you stronger."

"How?"

"By making you a demon just below my power," Hinata was shocked.

"Really?"

"Yup. Come on." Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her along. "Isn't it beautiful? The pain? The torture? The screams? It gives me shivers," Naruto grinned sadistically, "And the great thing is, I can do whatever I want; make the torture harsher, participate in the torture." Hinata remained quiet.

Naruto led them to a castle made of crimson stones. Along the way, the demons the couple passed bowed to their lord. When they reached the castle, Naruto quickly led her into an extremely large room. The room had a high ceiling, twice as high as the kyuubi and there was enough space for the kyuubi to easily run around. On the far end of the room was a bed with enough room to fit three kyuubi sized beings.

"Welcome to my chambers."

"Holy shit! It's huge!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you must remember, its not meant for human sized things."

"Huh?"

"I am the King of Hell. To become that I absorbed all of the previous kings chakra; hence, I became a copy of that king except in mind and human, well actually, half-human body. You, when you absorb my chakra, the characteristics of being a fox-demon will be copied from me. You will have a fox demon's body with nine tails and only slightly less power, strength, and size than me. This is because males are usually larger, whether it be humans or demons. In your, let's call it human form shall we, you will have certain demonic appendages; whisker marks, claws, fangs, and red demonic eyes. No big deal. Hell, you'll probably still have your Byakugan, only much more powerful. Oh, and you'll have enhanced senses. I don't believe there is anything. Understood?"

"Wow, it doesn't seem like I have a choice, do I?" She looked at Naruto to find he was smirking. Nope, she didn't have a choice. "Are you going to tell me how to conceal my new appearance?"

"Depends on the reason. If you were say, ashamed, then obviously no, but if it were for a practical reason… I might…"

"Practical reasoning, I'd say."

"Explain," he said, already knowing full well why she'd need to conceal herself.

"Well, if I suddenly were to attain demonic features associated with what a fox might look like it would automatically be linked to you. Hence, you might be driven out of town unable to complete your mission."

"Hmm, you make a valid point, but here's the thing, I could destroy the village whether or not I start from the inside or the outside. And just between you and me, even if I were to be kicked out with you, of course, it would take a few years for us to gain all the power a nine-tailed fox has because we are young and still inexperienced, so that excuse is not good enough."

Hinata sighed. The next reason was something she rather not say or admit. "My clan," she spat, her tone telling of her hatred. Her clan was a bunch of arrogant stiffs. "I must not be kicked out of my clan."

"Oh? And why not? You couldn't possibly like those arrogant asses."

"No, I do hate them, but they could become useful, after all, they do have much political power," Naruto thought for a moment before grinning devilishly.

"I think I just decided who your first kill will be."

"Really? Who?" Hinata questioned amused, her eyebrows raised and pale eyes twinkling in sadistic humor.

"Your father dearest and then your sister dearest. Although, we will have to cover it up s neither you or me can be connected. Hmm," Naruto began to think, his eyes cast aside; blank with his mind drifting else where.

"So, is that enough?" Hinata questioned looking at the blonde's far away expression.

"What? Oh, yes, kitsune illusion will do. Mortals cannot see through it," he said, still looking to be deep in thought. Shaking his head and pushing the matter to the back of his head to go over later he continued.

"Now onto more important business, the chakra absorption will be painful, for the both of us. We will both slowly transform as the chakra is transferred. When it is done, we will need to rest. When we finish resting we will instate you as Queen of Hell, Lady of the Demons. Come," Hinata followed him to the seemingly oversized bed. Getting on into the middle with her following suit, he asked: "Ready?"

Whether she was ready or not, he began pushing his chakra into her. At first, there was no feeling except for a slight tingling sensation. But that feeling didn't last long; her skin began to feel like it was burning as the red chakra whipped around them. However, the demonic red chakra did not hurt Naruto as it was his chakra now.

Hinata clenched her teeth, not wanting to scream; for some reason, she knew that this wasn't the worst of it. Moments later, her prediction was proven right as she felt her bones begin to shift and change, growing, becoming larger. Her muscles followed suit, elongating to become taut and strong.

Her body was fillded with mind numbing pain as she felt her spine begin to grow and split. When the pain became too much she screamed and inhuman scream.

Her clothes had long since been ripped apart, becoming mere tatters of what they previously were.

Naruto, who was used to the transformation when it was short and quick, found that he was not in as much pain as Hinata. He wished he could revel in the transformation like he usually did, but realized that, because of the sloth-like speed of the change, it was a harsh unforgiving pain instead of the sweet pain he was used to. He so hated that.

As the transformation continued, the mutated forms of Hinata and Naruto became more and more fox like; their legs grew to and shifted, making them unable to stand like humans, their bones shifted to the form of a lithe fox, the small, fine hairs that once covered their body became red, course fur, and their hands and feet became paws with razor sharp claws. (sorry for the long sentence)

When the transformation came close to ending, Hinata felt her eyes begin to burn; in response, she clenched her eyes shut, willing the pain to end.

With one last burst of pain, Hinata's wish came true; the pain stopped. They were both dead tired and their nerves still tingled. Collapsing down on the bed, they snuggled together as the fell asleep.

But before Hinata let her mind be swallowed by the darkness of unconsciousness, one thought entered her brain, _'This bed doesn't seem so big.' _

If time was any relativity in Hell it would seem like three days had passed before the duo woke up. In reality, no time had passed on earth, Naruto made sure of that.

* * *

AN: Well, end chapter two. Sorry it took so long, I just didn't feel like typing much. And I can't seem to access the internet at the moment, so I though, why not type, I've been holding it off long enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is. I finally got on my lazy arse and onto the keyboard to type this thing up. I wanted to make it longer buuuuuut, I didn't feel like typing anymore of this story. shrugs oh well. Hope you enjoy, but if you don't, well, that's your problem, isn't it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I deal with it, now you learn to deal with it.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Naruto was the first to wake up, finding himself warm and comfortable. He snuggle closer to the warmth, wrapping his arms around the warm object and snuggling his head closer to silky hair.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed as she leaned into the blonde's touch, "Mmm," Naruto smirked even though his mind was still groggy and hadn't understood the situation yet.

"We have to get up," Hinata groaned in detest.

"But Naru-kun, do we have to?"

"Yes," he spoke as he sat up, turning to look at his queen. Her dark hair was haloed around here head, contrasting with her pale skin. Her figure was perfect, and Naruto just stared at her nude body, admiring his mate's perfection. Hinata sat up and looked at Naruto.

"Like what you see?" She questioned, also smirking.

"Very much so; unfortunately, we don't have time for that," Hinata pouted, "Come on, get dressed."

"In what?" Naruto snapped his fingers and a servant with short, dark hair and two small horns protruding from his temples came rushing forward, a black silk dress clutched gently in his hand. His skin was tan, but intricate tattoo like markings ran down his leanly muscled body.

"My lord," the demon servant bowed low, holding out the silk dress. Naruto gently took the dress and dismissed the servant.

"Well, get dressed," he commanded giving the dress to his mate, but continuing to stare at her. Hinata smirked as she studied the dress.

It was going to be a tight fit. The 'V' cut neck line was low and would show a fair amount of cleavage. The dress had no sleeves and would end at about knee length. To allow good movement, the dress had two slits along the side that ended about mid thigh. (AN: Okay peoples, just so ya know, I know next to nothing about fashion, kay?)

She slipped it on. As predicted, the dress clung to her body, but it was still comfortable.

When she was done, the blonde demon snapped his fingers again. The same servant as before rushed in. However, this time, he was carrying a red velvet cape and more black clothe. Naruto spent no time looking at the outfit, and merely changed out of his old outfit and into the new one.

"Naru-kun?" She asked getting his attention as she studied Naruto's new clothes. His clothes were a fancy haori and hakama. A crimson crest with designs of fire and a fox head was over his heart.

"Hn," he grunted acknowledgement.

"How come my clothes were gone, but not yours?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, well, my clothes were infused with kitsune magic. Whenever they come under strain of breaking they will be temporarily sent to another dimension," he explained as if it were obvious, before snapping his fingers twice.

Two identical servants came in. They had electric blue eyes, red skin, and dark blue, almost black long hair. Bowing before their lord, they held out two red velvet cushions. Sitting upon one cushion was a gold crown with rubies embedded into the sides. On the other cushion was a smaller gold crown, with smaller rubies placed in intricate patterns.

Naruto first picked up the smaller crown and put it on Hinata's head delicately. Then he picked up the other crown and placed it on his own blond and crimson hair. Nodding his head at his servants, they left only to be replaced by another servant, again carrying a cushion.

This servant had blue skin, blue hair, and black eyes. He was lean, as if built for speed. Holding out the cushion, he bowed rather low, "My Lord," Naruto quickly picked up the box that was on the cushion and dismissed the servant.

Opening the box, he gently took out a golden necklace. The necklace's centerpiece was of a nine-tailed kitsune surrounded by fire; it was only about an inch in size. The blond delicately put it around his mate's neck. He was so close that his breath tickled Hinata's ear.

As the blond breathed in Hinata's scent, he spoke huskily in his mate's ear, "You know, we're mates, but we haven't even kissed yet," Hinata's breath hitched in her throat.

"No, we haven't," she agreed breathlessly. Naruto pulled away slightly so he could look into her pupil less crimson eyes. The blond leaned in slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. Their breaths mingled as their lips were millimeters apart.

"My Lord, you are needed," the effect was immediate, Naruto's eyes closed and his lips thinned into a line of annoyance. Barely suppressed anger cackled around him in the form of chakra.

"Alright," the blond pulled away, still slightly aggravated. "Let's go," Hinata followed as quickly as she could, slightly unused to her new body.

The coronation was fairly boring. All the souls that dwelled in Hell, from demons to the damned souls of evil humans, came. Hinata's coronation, while boring, was done quickly with little extravagance. So, with its end, Hinata got the power to control Hell when the king wasn't there.

And so, Hinata and Naruto returned to earth, still lacking their first kiss.

* * *

They arrived back on earth barely seconds after they left. Naruto later explained that he, being the king of Hell, was able to control how fast or slow time went by.

Almost immediately after arriving, they were confronted by Kiba, who, being as brash and loud-mouthed as he is, yelled at them, never noticing that Hinata was suddenly under an illusion.

"Where the hell did you go?" He shouted, "Why do you smell like fire and brimstone and sulfur and blood? Get your hands off my Hinata, you stupid-" His rant was cut off by Hinata, who had slapped him, sending him flying into a tree.

She flexed her hand, "Since when have I been yours, stupid?" she questioned calmly, but with venom dripping from every word. Naruto smirked down at the dazed human, silently proud of his chosen mate.

"You continue training as if nothing happened, I have things to do," he told his mate, still gazing at her with his silent pride.

"Like what?"

"Like recruit allies," he replied.

"Hmm."

"See ya later, then," he waved goodbye and jumped off, leaving Hinata to test her new strength.

* * *

There were few people worth watching and even fewer who might join him, with the proper drive, of course. The likeliest person so far was Mitarashi Anko, a jounin with a love for blood and dango. She was a hyper person and always seemed to be in a happy disposition. Naruto easily saw past that though. It was her psychotic nature that made her a potential ally, along with the fact that the village seemed to detest her existence for some reason. Naruto would find out, of course.

* * *

As Naruto made his way back to Hinata, the sun was half-way down the horizon, and the sky was painted a beautiful array of pinks, purples, and oranges. The blond was almost to Hinata's training ground when he heard the sounds of someone training.

Curious, Naruto followed the noise. He came across a raven haired boy. His obsidian eyes burned in fiery hate.

His clothing was simple; a blue, high collared shirt with a red and white fan stitched on the back and knee-length, white shorts. His pale skin was covered in a layer of sweat and his raven hair clung to his face as he threw multiple kunai and shuriken at several targets.

"I must get stronger," he panted between each word, "I must get stronger to kill _him_."

Naruto decided to do an experiment. So, he created several blood clones (real, lasting versions of himself) and scattered them in the trees surrounding the clearing. And, at the same time, the clones spoke in an ominous voice, "Will you do anything for power?"

The raven haired boy whipped his eyes around the clearing, searching for the speaker only to find nothing. He hesitated before speaking, "Yes."

"Even be my loyal follower?" Naruto's clones said in unison once again.

"If you give me the power to kill _him_, I will," the raven-haired boy spoke defensively.

"What is your name, mortal?" The blond questioned, his face splitting into an insanely wide grin.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke, I think I'll get back to you," Naruto dismissed his clones and prepared to leave. The Uchiha spoke before he could.

"Matte! Aren't you going to give me power?" The only answer the Uchiha received was an evil cackle as Naruto disappeared into the waiting darkness.

Naruto quickly returned to Hinata grinning deviously. The new demoness was surrounded by destruction and seemed extremely happy with herself.

"Have fun?" Naruto questioned his mate as he raised an elegant, golden eyebrow.

"Very much," she returned, grinning widely to reveal her pearly, white fangs, "Find anything good?" She questioned curiously.

"Indeed, extremely good," his own grin widened.

"Really? What?" She asked. Instead of answering her question, he stepped closer to her; their bodies' inches centimeters apart.

"Why talk about that? We should finish what we started earlier," he whispered seductively as he dipped his head down so their lips were mere centimeters apart as well. Their breaths mingled and their heartbeats quickened.

Just as Naruto was going to close the distance between them, Hinata turned away with a sigh. "My family, as much as I hate them, will send people if I don't get back very soon," Naruto scowled at her words.

"Alright, go," he commanded, "We'll meet at the academy," he turned and began walking away. Hinata bit her lip lightly in worry.

"Naruto-kun?" She caught his attention as she silently walked up to him.

The blond turned back around, "What?" He growled out.

Hinata grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his lips to hers in a rough but fiery kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and by the time he realized what was happening, Hinata had already pulled away, a small smirk adorning her pink lips. The blond gazed down at her, dazed, and slowly as silly smile grew on his lips.

"Bye!" Hinata waved goodbye as she ran towards the Hyuuga compound. After a long moment of standing alone in the dark forest, Naruto slowly began the journey to his old apartment.

* * *

Review if you want. It doesn't make much of a difference. The most it does is help get my sorry arse motivated to update quicker. But, I'm sure you don't much care about that, do you. 


End file.
